Five Night's At Blythe's/Transcript
(Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (DHX Media logo) (Hasbro Studios logo) Warner Bros. Pictures presents In associated with DHX Media and Hasbro Studios A Julie McNally Cahill and Tim Cahill production. Title card: Five Night's at Blythe's The film begins at the now-closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in nighttime Downtown City, where they think why they keep killing people. *Foxy: Why do we keep killing people? *Chica: I don't know, maybe something is wanting us to. *Foxy: Maybe... *Freddy: Yeah...I am very tired of killing people *Bonnie: Me too. *Freddy: I mean, why do we do it, the Police are just going to arrest us if we keep doing it! takes a sip of Pepsi and sighs *Chica: What should we do? *Bonnie: We could, possibly find a near place to stay at so the Police won't find us. *Freddy: That's not such a bad idea! *Foxy: Yeah why didn't I think of that, good thinking Bonnie! *Bonnie: *Laughs* It's all in the mind! scene changes to Littlest Pet Shop where Blythe comes in with Minka *Blythe: Hey, everybody! *Pets except Minka: Hey, Blythe! *Zoe: How did your Braces implant go, Minka? just stands in silence *Blythe: It's fine Minka, don't be shy, just show them! pets gatederd around to see Minka's Braces *Russell: C'mon, Minka, it can't be that bad! *Minka: (Muffle) No, it's not! *Penny: C'mon, show us! *Minka: (Muffle) Promise not to laugh.........? *Russell: We promise! *Minka: (Muffle) Okay........ makes a huge smile, showing her Metal Braces Russell: Wow Minka, their beautiful! Minka: Really? Russell: Really. Minka: BOOYAH!!! Blythe: Yup. The pets were happy to see Minka's braces, meanwhile at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Freddy and his gang are packing the bags. After they pack the bags, they left. Micheal the Killer appears when they left. Micheal the Killer: What the?! Why did they left? Staff: Maybe they are tired of killing people? Micheal: Hm... Well, they can kill Blythe! *tries to make the kill staff spell, but then does not reach to Freddy and his friends* Staff: Sorry to disappoint you, but this staff magic only works inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Micheal: Darn! *martches off* there has to be something I could do! Aha, what do we have here? Staff: What is it boss? the window, Freddy and his friends are seen walking into Littlest Pet Shop Micheal: *Cackle* YES YES, I got it, their doing it, their going to kill Blythe! Staff: I don't know boss, they have bags. Micheal: Don't be silly Staff, they are, it's time! YES! Staff: *Sigh* dust appears as Micheal cackles again, the Green dust goes away and Littlest Pet Shop is seen in the night, the pets and Blythe are seen sleeping and Freddy and his friends come to the door knocks on the door Pepper: *Snort* Blythe, someone's at the door! Blythe: *Groan* Pepper, please, go back to sleep! rolled her eyes and kept shaking Blythe Sunil: *Yawn* I hear in too Pepper, why does Blythe not believe us? Pepper: I don't know. knock continues Foxy: Hmm, try it again Freddy, I'm sure someone will answer. Chica: I'm not trying it. Bonnie: Chica, you baby, I'll do it! knocks louder than Freddy as Blythe's eyes opened fast Blythe: *Gasps loudly* Minka: *Gasp* Who's here! Freddy: Great work Bonnie, this should work! Bonnie: No problem! Blythe: *Yawn* *Jumps out of bed* Pepper: *Whispering* She finally believes us! Sunil: *Whispering* I know! Minka: Who's out at the door, do you know?! walks slowly to the door at unlocks the door and opens it up Blythe: Hello. What!? Freddy: Hi, I'm Freddy! Foxy: I'm Foxy! Bonnie: Bonnie! Chica: And Chica, I'm sweet! *Makes a Rabbit noise* Blythe: *Twiches* Um, hi, I'm Blythe, I run Littlest Pet Shop! Chica: Nice to meet you, is it okay if I call you Blythe-O!? hears the phrase Chica says and Pepper twiches Blythe: Oooooooooookkkkaaay, that's fine, I guess? Chica: YAY! Foxy: Woah woah, Freddy, how come we are staying with this human mutt? Blythe: Hey, don't call me mutt! Foxy: I beg your pardon, MUTT? Blythe: You heared me! Foxy: Oh, okay, you can d- Freddy: *Giggles* Okay, sorry about that Mss. Blythe, Foxy gets out of control a bit. Foxy: *Growl* Penny: Um Blythe, who's here?, Minka really wants to know. *Gasp* Blythe: Oh, she does, okay, *Shouting* Minka, come out here! Minka: *Yawn* Blythe, who's out here, I mean seriously! *Gasp* Penny: I know right. Bonnie: Hey Braceface! Minka: *Gasp* Braceface! Bonnie: Yup! Penny: Aww, such a cute little Chick, I'm Penny! Chica: *Giggle* I'm Chica! walks outside Pepper: Oh, Chica from Chicago! Get it? "Chica" go? Chicago! Ha! Chica: Chica-go! I get it! Ha! Pepper: Ha! Chica: Ha! Freddy: We need to sleep. Foxy: Agree, friend. They went to sleep. The next morning, The animatronics woke up and went to LPS and met Blythe (who is still wearing her first half outfit) at LPS. Foxy: Good morning, human mutt. Zoe: Not again... *facepalms* Chica: Uh oh. Blythe became so outraged after being called "human mutt" again. Blythe: Foxy, I told you, I don't like to be called that! Foxy: Well, okay, you can- Sunil: I woun't go TOO far with fighting yet. Foxy: Shut up, rat and let me confront this mutt!